


Spectrum

by pensieveforyourthoughts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensieveforyourthoughts/pseuds/pensieveforyourthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Different ways Oliver says Felicity's name, in various occasions over the course of their lives together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariss95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariss95/gifts).



> Written as a very belated gift for the lovely Releaseurinhibitions on tumblr (sooo sorry for being such a procrastinator!) I hope you enjoy and I hope I don't disappoint your inspiration!  
> This is one of those "Five times + 1" fics and each chapter will be a different encounter and way in which Oliver says Felicity's name. I'm not planning on making this AU, although later chapters will probably delve into the future beyond the 3 seasons, and I plan to use scenes (or allude to scenes) from Season 3, so I'll be sure to include Spoiler Alert in the beginning of the chapter in case anyone is not caught up.
> 
> This first chapter is written from 2x14 through Oliver's POV (as that would make the most sense with the given prompt) however, I'll most likely use character's POV for portions of later chapters.

       If there was one thing Oliver Queen was good at, it was cheating. Maybe it began when he was eleven and was forced to play cards with Thea (secretly he loved the sibling bonding time) and always took a peek at her cards. So what if he just happened to end up winning within the next few turns? It was purely a coincidence every time. Or maybe it was when he was in tenth grade and he tried to cheat on the Algebra midterm by not-so-sneakily glancing at Eve, the innocent Bulgarian exchange student sitting in front of him. Turns out Ms. Hudson wasn’t so easy to charm with his boyish smile and the bills in his wallet. He barely managed to scrape off a D as his final grade after failing that exam. His shining moment definitely must have been when he cheated on Laurel for the-well he lost track how many times exactly- and almost ended up becoming a father. In some alternate reality, he might just have found it impressive- being able to cheat on Laurel and cheat the chance to completely screw up as a father and a…well co-parent would hardly begin to cover that particular relationship. But then, the Island happened. Oliver had figured his ‘Get Out of Jail Free’ cards must have run out by then because there is no way a single person could have that much bad karma and still cheat death the amount of times he had.

        But, here he is, profusely bleeding inside a pint sized Mini Cooper after being shot at (by his own mother no less) and desperately praying that by some grace of goodwill, he might actually be able to survive one more time.  
Oliver has just crashed through one of the window’s in his family’s company’s office, threatened his mother under the guise of a green hood, been shot at, and yet the most miserable part of his night is trying to fit into this Mini Cooper. If he wasn’t going to die from the blood loss, he’ll surely be dying of a lack of circulation in his extremities. Admittedly going after his mother may have been a bit harsh and definitely wouldn’t be getting him “Son of the Year” award anytime soon, but if his mother is truly keeping secrets that are involved with harming the people of the city, then he needs to use any means necessary to find answers, no matter how ugly the means may be. After all, why would his mother be ready to shoot the gun so fast if she had nothing to be guilty of? If there’s one thing Oliver has learned in his life, it’s that the wealthy and powerful execute in spades. So if his mother is keeping something hidden, then it’s as colossal as the Himalayas.

         Maybe all that bad karma was finally catching up to him. Because for the first time in Oliver’s life, he actually feels cheated. He has survived so much; From his crazy, dysfunctional family and upbringing, to Lian Yu, then Hong Kong, and the Return… He has endured death, physical and emotional pain, fear, and hopelessness. Only to come back home and discover his past and reality is gilded.  
He’s begun this crusade to rectify all the wrongs in the city, and to find out that his own mother isn't far from the top of the chain...well, if that doesn’t scream ironic, then he must’ve severely misunderstood the term in English class. Perhaps his life really is becoming a Shakespearean play as Felicity had described.

          Just the simple reminder of her words brings him back to the current situation. He feels selfish, dragging her deeper into this mess, but she’s his best bet at escaping (one more time) and if he can just get to Diggle fast enough, then Felicity discovering his secret is a small price to pay in return. Suddenly, he hears heavily approaching footsteps and hopes that Felicity is the one to appear and not some guard patrolling after the attack on his mother. Sure enough, the car beeps as she opens the door and turns on the engine. Before Oliver can get a word out, Felicity turns her head to look back when she sees his body sprawled over her backseat.  
Before she has time to panic, Oliver quickly blurts out "I'm not going to hurt you, Felicity." His voice is hoarse and tense from all of the night's events and while he says the first part forcefully, knowing that he would never willingly put her in harm's way, he says her name timidly. Because bringing her name into all of this makes it all the more real. Maybe he should have reconsidered- she doesn't deserve this crucible that he just thrust upon her and now it's too late to go back.  
         Thankfully, she sees his wound and urges him to get medical attention. "Felicity..." He groans, breathless and hopeful that she'll listen- trying to maintain an air of authority while he's desperately holding on to consciousness, "You have to promise me you'll take me to my father's factory in the Glades and nowhere else."

         Finally, she relents and begins driving the car onto the freeway and all Oliver can do is unintelligibly whisper "Felicity...promise...Glades...factory" repeatedly until he loses consciousness. Her name escapes off his lips like a prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave feedback/constructive criticism! XOXO
> 
>  
> 
> Story title inspired by Spectrum/Say My Name remix by Florence and the Machine ft Calvin Harris  
> Chapter title: Madonna's 'Like a Prayer'  
> Soundtrack for this chapter:  
> Waves by Mr. Probz  
> No Light No Light by Florence and the Machine (chapter title inspiration as well)  
> Hideaway by Kiesza


End file.
